


Eggs and Bacon

by AgreedEquation



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, muffin squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-of-the-mill morning for Finny, Titch and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but didn't feel like posting it back then. I needed some happy stuff, so here we go. Hope you like it <3

Steve doesn’t do it on purpose, but while he sleeps he usually stretches all of his limbs and they always end up all over the place. When Chris, Steve and James started living together, they recognized the need for a large bed, but nothing would ever be enough to contain Finny and his never-ending arms and legs. More than once now Chris has woken up with an arm resting on the back of his head or on his face and a leg stretched across his own legs. One of these days he is going to get whacked in his sleep, he just knows it.

On this particular morning Chris is the first one to wake up and he’s hugging Steve’s arm to his chest. He carefully looks over to the other side of the bed. During the night Steve has managed to push Titch all the way to the edge of the mattress. He is curled up in a little ball, Steve’s other arm resting on his hip. It is a miracle that James is still sleeping, really, because Steve has also succeeded in hogging pretty much all of the sheets. This is why they usually sleep with James in the middle. He is more compact and stays perfectly still all night long.

Chris on the other hand tosses and turns all night long; he isn’t allowed in the middle either because it keeps the others up. But sometimes they would fall asleep in different positions, like last night, usually after they’ve had sex and are too lazy to move.

Chris carefully moves Steve’s arm and pulls his legs from underneath Steve’s. His stomach is grumbling and his mouth is dry. Time for some breakfast, he thinks. He gets up and starts looking for some socks to protect his feet from the cold tiles in the kitchen. He fishes a clean pair from the drawer opposite the bed and puts them on. A smile creeps onto his face when he looks down at his feet and realises they’re Finny’s socks, the green Christmas ones with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on them. He leaves the room, quietly, and totters down the hallway towards the kitchen. In his mind he’s already trying to decide what he’s going to have for breakfast. Eggs and bacon? Or cereal? Or maybe some toast and jam?

The first thing he does when he’s in the kitchen is fill the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Breakfast is not really breakfast without tea. He turns on the radio and decides that it’s an eggs and bacon kind of morning. He hums along with the tune on the radio while taking everything he needs from the fridge. A couple of minutes pass until the kettle produces that wonderful whistling sound that Chris loves so much. Last night’s dirty dishes are still in the sink and Chris silently curses Steve because it was his turn to do them. That usually meant they didn’t get done until either he or James did them.

Chris takes a clean mug from the cupboard next to the stove and pours hot water from the kettle in it. He puts the kettle down again and fishes a teabag from the large box from the rack above the stove (James always insist on buying the economy packs because they go through them so quickly and hey, it’s cheaper like that). He dumps the teabag into the water and puts the mug on the kitchen table while casting a look at the clock above the door. In exactly three and a half minutes he’ll remove the bag again.

“Morning,” James greets, walking into the kitchen. His pajama bottoms are hanging low on his hips and he’s not wearing a shirt. It’s a wonderful sight to see this early in the morning, Chris reckons. He walks over to Chris and presses a quick kiss against his shoulder.

Chris smiles and brushes his hand against James’ back. “Good morning,” he says, enjoying the warmth that radiates from James’ skin. “Is our starfish still sleeping?” he asks while putting a strip of bacon in the pan. His eyes dart over to the clock again and he quickly turns around to remove the teabag from his mug. Just in time.

James nods in response and sits down at the table. “Like a baby,” he says with a fond smile. He’s not hungry and not yet entirely awake so he settles on just watching Chris while he whisks the eggs in a bowl. The movements he makes are smooth and James finds it relaxing to watch.

“You want some too?” Chris wonders. The bacon is already sizzling, the scent of it filling the kitchen. “Or eggs?” he quickly adds. He already knows James will decline the offer, but he still likes to ask. James is a cereal guy and always sticks to his beloved Crunchy Nut cornflakes.

“No, thank you,” James politely answers and gets up again. “I will have some tea, though,” he says, taking a mug from the cupboard and handing it over to Chris, who happily fills it with hot water for him. He puts a teabag in it and hands it back to his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” James smiles and takes a cereal bowl from the cupboard. The smell of bacon is making him hungry. He puts the bowl and the tea on the table and walks over to the cabinet next to the fridge. He frowns when he opens it; his box of cereals isn’t there. He had some yesterday morning and he’s certain he put the box back where it belongs.

“Oh, sorry, my fault,” Chris says when he notices the confused look on James’ face. “I got hungry during the night and ate some.” He reaches out for the bright yellow cardboard box that’s stacked on the rack above the stove. “I must have been too tired to put it back in its right place, sorry.” He shakes the box, making the contents rattle. Sometimes he forgets that James isn’t as tall as him and Steve and this results in him putting things out of James’ reach. This is why James’ favourite stuff is usually kept in the cabinet next to the fridge while things he doesn’t use as often are stored above the stove.

“No worries.” James takes the box and puts it on the table. “As long as I’ve got one of my giraffes hanging around to hand me things, I’m perfectly happy,” he assures Chris, not wanting him to feel guilty about it. He kisses the other man’s cheek to make sure he believes him.

Chris puts his arms around James’ neck and pulls him in for a proper kiss. He leans his forehead against James’ and smiles. “I’ll have to follow you around all the time then,” he says.

“I guess so,” James answers and kisses Chris again. It’s a slow, lingering kiss that leaves them both breathless when they part. “For now I think you better pay attention to your bacon, before it burns,” James points out, a faint smell of burnt meat already filling the air.

“Oh fuck!” Chris swears and hastily turns around to take the pan off the stove. Not too much damage done, he thinks when he pokes the bacon with a fork. It looks a bit black around the edges, but it’s still edible.

“My ears!” Steve says, covering his mouth as if he’s shocked. “It’s a bit early to be swearing like that, isn’t it?”

Chris apologises, his cheeks turning red. He’s usually not one to swear.

Steve walks over to Chris, laughing. “I was joking,” he says and kisses him on the lips. “I’ve heard you say far worse than that. Usually you keep that for the bedroom, though,” he adds with a wink, which only makes Chris blush harder. Steve reaches over to the radio and increases the volume. When Steve’s awake, the house is never silent until he’s asleep again; whether it’s the radio playing music, a film on the television, or his own voice, Steve always needs to hear something. He can’t stand silence.

“Want some bacon or eggs?” Chris asks, already reaching out to the radio to lower the volume a bit. One day their neighbours are going to call the police for excessive noise disturbance. “The bacon is slightly burnt, though.”

“Because we were too busy snogging,” James says with a grin.

“That’s not fair. I want some of that too.” Steve says and hooks his fingers around the waistband of James’ pyjama bottoms. “Is that why you two always get up before me? To have a Steveless snog in the kitchen?” He pulls James closer, resting a hand on the small of his back. “Eggs and bacon,” he tells Chris, turning his head for a second. “Please.”

James laughs and rests his hand on Steve’s chest. “Yes, you’ve caught us. We’ve been having an affair all along.” He stands on the tips of his toes, his lips almost reaching Steve’s. He has to wait, though, until Steve dips his head to close the gap between their mouths. His hands curl around the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

“Excuse me,” Chris says after watching his boyfriends kiss for about a minute and wriggles a hand between their chests to pry them apart. “Eggs and bacon are ready.” He pushes himself in between the other men, his hand resting on Steve’s shoulder. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” he asks, giving Steve his best innocent look.

Steve just grins and without a warning he wraps his long arms around both James and Chris, squishing Chris between his and James’ chests.


End file.
